The decease of a pet animal is a distressing event to a pet owner. However, this is always unavoidable since a pet owner usually outlives his/her pet animal. Often, a container, such as a bag or a coffin, is used for containing the body of a deceased pet animal for transportation, burial or cremation purpose. Different containers can be chosen, depending on the shape and size of the deceased pet animal.
There are limited options available in the market for containing a deceased pet animal. Some of the options include clinical zippered body bags, drawstring bags and garbage bags. However, many of these existing containers are not suitable for the transportation, burial or cremation of deceased pet animals. For example, the containers do not provide a portable structure that can snugly hold the pet animal during portage of the containers without the body of the pet animal moving precariously within the containers.
Additionally, it is known that deceased pet animals release body fluid upon passing. Most of the containers are not able to manage the body fluid released. Due to the movement of the pet animals in the containers or otherwise, it is likely that the fluid will leak from the containers. Thus, the process of transporting, burying, or cremating deceased pet animals using the existing containers can be difficult due to the movement of the pet animals in the containers and the leakage of the body fluid from the containers.
Moreover, the existing containers may have other shortcomings. For example, most of the containers are not made of environmentally friendly materials and are thus harmful to the environment. Also, pet owners generally wish to say goodbye to a beloved pet in a way that honours their life in a respectful way. It is noted that most of the existing containers are not aesthetically pleasing. Some containers are used for clinical purposes only, for e.g. to avoid potential risk of infection, and do not provide any sense of ceremony or comfort to the pet owner who is deeply saddened by the loss of the pet animal. Thus, the existing containers are not suitable to be used as a final resting place of a much loved pet animal.
A need therefore exists to provide an article that seeks to address at least some of the problems above or to provide a useful alternative.